Not Your Average Love Story
by XXDrakexxCXDxxLuvrXX
Summary: Discontinued. Check profile


**Sorry that I had to delete it and repost it. For some reason it wouldn't let me check on the stories or the reviews... anyway on with the story**

Courtney's POV

I sighed. I was still in bed at two in the afternoon and I was bored. I had nothing to do today. There was only a few more weeks until summer is over, and all my friends were out partying while I was here, at home, watching my ten year old little brother, Ryan. He was downstairs playing video games with his best friend, Trevon. They probably were playing violent vido games like Halo and Call of duty. I got out of bed when my phone went off. My best friend Trent was sending me a picture of the pool party/concert that I missed yesterday. I groaned and immediately texted back.

_Thanks for rubbing it in =/_

_No problem ;)_ I sighed. _But seriously Courtney when are you free from said 'house arrest'_

_Until my brother finds something else to do besides stay here all day_. I stopped texting him when my brother knocked on my door. I opened the door to see my brother Ryan and Trevon looking up at me, with pleading puppy dog eyes. They looked so adorable, which meant they want something. I looked down and smiled. Usually teenagers hate having to put up with their little brother's but not me. My brother was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

"What do you need, guys." I said. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Can you take us to the beach?" They asked in unison. I smiled and nodded. I told them to get changed and closed the door so I could as well. "Your sister's hot." I heard Trevon say. I giggled.

"I can hear you, Trevon." I said through the door.

"Oh crap." He said and ran. I changed into a white bikini and put on a pink cover up. I grabbed my favorite sunglasses and went to go get the keys. Trevon and Ryan were both wearing red swim trunks and holding surf boards. Bridgette was probably giving them surfing lessons. Ryan told her he has always wanted to learn, so she decided to help. I got some beach towels and a chair from the closet downstairs and put them in my silver mustang convertible.

I got in the car and burned myself on the steering wheel. It had to be at least a hundred degrees outside. One of the perks of living in miami. Ryan and Trevon piled into the car, struggling to find a place for their surf boards. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So how's surfing lesson's been going?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Good, but I'm still waiting to see a shark." Ryan said.

"I'm not gonna lie, I just do it to so I can go to the beach and see girls in bikinis." Trevon said. Little pervert... We got to the beach about fifteen minutes later, and the boys jumped out of the car and ran to Bridgette's surf shack. I'll catch up with her later. Right now I'm just going to relax. I got a chair out of the car and took off my cover up. I could feel guys eyes staring at me one them being Trevon. I ignored the feeling and laid out in the sun a little bit.

Duncan's POV

"Dude look at the hot chick over." I said to my best friend, D'ron as we were passing the football to each other. He turned to see the hot brunette in the white bikini. She had onyx eyes and a nice tan skin. Not to mention she had a huge rack. D'ron smirked and started to walk towards her. Not in his life. I chucked the football at his head, but he quickly ducked, which was a bad idea because the ball was heading straight towards the brunette. '

"Ow." She groaned. I cussed to myself and I hurried to the girl with D'ron trailing behind me. She got up from her beach chair and rubbed her head. She muttered some profanity before picking up the football off the ground and handing it to me. "I believe this is yours." She said still rubbing her head and smiling slightly. I chuckled nervously and took the football back.

"Duncan threw it!" D'ron said and ran. I groaned.

"Yeah, but you ducked." I exclaimed. "Moron." I muttered and turned back to the girl. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I have a little brother, this isn't the first time I got hit by a football, or a soccer ball, or basketball, or a lacrosse ball, or a baseball, or a baseball bat..." She trailed off.

"Ouch." I said. She smiled. "So what's your name, princess?" I asked

"I'll have you know my name isn't Princess, it's Courtney." She said holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Duncan. . ., Princess" She glared at me and sat back down on her beach chair and I sat on the end of it. "So do you live around here?" I asked. She nodded.

"I live about fifteen minutes away from here." She said smiling. She had a nice smile. Her teeth were so white and she such hot pink lips. Making out with her could be fun.

"That's cool. I live pretty close to here too." I said. There was an awkward silence, but I decided to break it. "So what school are you going to?"

"Oh. You know. A highschool." She teased. I chuckled.

"I mean what highschool, Princess?" I asked.

"Miami High." She said.

"Me too. Have you always veen going to Miami High. I've never seen you before." I asked. She shrugged.

"I went to a private school for awhile. This is my first year." She explained. I nodded. I'm not gonna lie. I thought that this Courtney girl was pretty cool...

_That's because you like her_

_So what if I do?_

_Sooo the girl is hot! You should ask her out!_

_Well there is that party at Geoff's house, but..._

_But nothing! Ask her, Dammit._

_Your so bossy! Sheesh._

"That's cool. You'll love it." I promised. "Plus you'll have me to show you around."

"You? Wow thanks. And my cousin Geoff, and my best friend Bridgette, and my best friend Trent. Maybe now I won't be a total outcast." She said still smiling.

"Well, there is at your Geoff's house. Maybe you could meet some people there." I suggested. Her smile faded. I quickly panicked. "T-that is i-if you want t-to." She giggled.

"Cute. Yeah I'll think about it." She said.

"Duncan get your ass over here!" I heard D'ron yell. I groaned.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you tonight." I asked.

"Maybe. . ." She said. I smirked and got up to run to D'ron.

Bridgette's POV

I cut the boy's lesson short today because they were. . . distracted. While Ryan was off looking for sharks, Trevon was watching girls in bikinis. Little pervert. I got out of the water and got my towel from the ground. I walked over to Courtney who was smiling and texting. She was so obsessed with texting. She was either texting Trent or Geoff. I heard my phone go off. I scanned the text message and shook my head. She was texting me. Did she not see I was right over here!

"Courtney, we need to talk about you texting problem." I said and sighed.

"I can stop anytime I want." She said setting her phone down. Her phone went off. "Starting tomorrow." She said picking up her phone. She giggled. When she gets a boyfriend this is going to be way worse. Speaking of which, Duncan is single. . ."Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about." She admitted. I gave her a confused look.

"What happened?" I asked. She pointed to a Duncan throwing a football with D'ron.

"The guy with a mohawk asked me to go to Geoff's party." she said excitedly. I smiled. Eventhough they were polar opposites they would probably make a good couple.

"That's Duncan." I told her. She smiled.

"Yeah, you know him?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah he goes to Miami High, and he's friends with Geoff." I said "So are you going to the party?" She down at the ground sheepishly.

"I don't know. Maybe. . ." She mumbled. I looked at her in shock. A guy asks her to go to a party, and she 'doesn't know' "Well, I guess so, but what am I gonna do with Ryan." Speak of the devil.

"Hey Courtney. Can I sleep over Trevon's house?" Ryan asked Courtney. She shrugged. "Thanks Court. His mom is going to be here in a minute to pick us up." He said running back into the water.

"So now can you go to the party." I asked. She pondered for a minute.

"I don't have anything to wear." She said. I groaned and looked at my watch.

"Well, we have time to go shopping if leave soon." I said, pulling her out of her chair.

"Fine, but I just can't leave the boys here!" She stalled. I sighed. Just then a Red van parked in the sand with Trevon's mother in it. Courtney sighed. "Let's go." I smiled and dragged her to the mall.

* * *

  
After thirty minutes of shopping, we picked out a white V neck with a purple skirt for Courtney, and blue dress with white leggings for me. Now we just need shoes. I picked out a pair of silver ballet flats and Courtney picked out some purple high heels. She still wouldn't be as tall as Duncan because he was about six foot five. He was the tallest guy in the whole school. We drove back to my house so we could do our hair and make up.

"So how's it going with you and my big cousin?" She asked as she was straightening my hair. Geoff wasn't that much older than Courtney, only about two months.

"Great so far! And I think you and Duncan will really hit it off." I said trying to keep my head still. I hated getting my hair straightened. It always felt like I was going to get burned.

"You really think so?" She asked. I nodded when she was done with my hair.

"Your turn." I said picking up the curling iron. "Aw you look so pretty." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"So do you." She said and we headed to the party.

Duncan's POV

I was waiting to see if Princess was going to show. All these sluts get boring after awhile. Speaking of which. "Hey, Duncan! You wanna dance?" Heather, the slutiest slut of the whole school asked. I rolled my eyes and turned away. She was obbsessed with me. "Dunkie. . ." She whined and sat in my lap. I grimaced and pushed her off of me. I turned to the door to see Princess and Malibu. Princess was wearing a white V neck which made her rack look oh so nice and a short purple skirt which showed of most of her tan legs. Needless to say, she looked amazing.

I got off the couch and made my way to her, but Justin got there before me. I scowled. "Hey there, beautiful. What's your name?" Pretty boy said. Courtney blushed. Oh hell no.

"Sorry I was kind of waiting for someone else." She said. Justin's face fell. Just then Alejandro made his way towards her.

"Yeah she was waiting for me." He said. "Bello." He muttered. Courntey blushed once again. All right that's enough. I went up to Courtney and smirked. She smiled back at me, and I put a hand on both guys shoulders. I could take them. I was bigger than both of them put together.

"Sorry, guys. She's with me." I told them. I motioned for her to come with me and she did as told. She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said. I smirked at her.

"No problem those guys are douche bags." We sat down on the couch and talked for a little while. The more we talked the more I found out we were complete opposites. She had a job at Hot topic, I was a lazy ass with no job. She went to a private school had straight A's, I went to public school and was barely passing. We were so different yet I felt somewhat connected with her. . .

"Hi, Dunkie! Who's this?" I groaned as I heard Heather say these words. Courtney started to introduce herself.

"I'm Courtney." She said. Heather glared at her and then turned to me. Courtney just sat there with a bewildered expression.

"So anyway, Duncan, you want to go out sometime." Heather asked. Courtney sunk in her seat.

"No thanks, bitch. I'm good for right now." I said putting my arm around Courtney's small waist. Heather huffed and left. "Sorry, Heather's a little obsessed." I apologized. She smiled awkwardly.

"So Duncan. . . I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." She asked quietly. I smirked.

"Sure." Her face immediately lit up. She took a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote down her number. "Thanks." I said still smirking.

"Hey Mocha." I heard Geoff call.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Bye Duncan." She said and waved. Wow. That was weird...

**Well, how was it? Bad, Good, Great, crappy? Review and tell me!**


End file.
